Here Comes The Bride?
by BeeperNation
Summary: Light is a lonely detective who's not had much luck in getting the ladies  or dudes . He ends up buying a cute little number from England...Will love happen or will it just be a catastophe? Read and find out! LightL *rating may change*  first story


Chapter One: The Website.

"Alright, see you later Matsuda." Light said while walking out the door. Another successful days work, but that was work what Light didn't have success in was finding a date, or wife. He was already 27 without anyone to go home to, excluding the shinigami that followed him around. He longed for someone to come home to. Someone to greet him at the door with a passionate kiss and then lead him to the dining room with dinner set up all ready to go. Someone to cuddle with in bed, to take his anger out on, and someone to love him.  
>But he wasn't really much of a lady's man, or a guy's man. Every relationship ended in tragic failure, even the online one's. Light wanted someone who couldn't leave him, even if they wanted to someone that was stuck to him forever until Light decided he didn't want them anymore. They sold slaves in Japan, they were just really expensive and the purchasing is very public. For one; Light couldn't have his co-workers, friends, and family knowing that he had purchased a slave because he didn't have the time to get to know other people that intrested him, secondly he didn't have that kind of money to just spend willy nilly, and slaves continue to need money for clothes food and other things. Other countries were cheaper, but they were also public, or they had standards on how you could and couldn't treat their what they called 'mail order brides' and those standards didn't fancy Light, he wanted to be able to go by his own rules and not worry about his lover being taken away. Other countries also wanted you to pay thier way, which if you look at the plane ticket costs, is an outrageous request.<p>

On his ride home, he couldn't help but start to fantasize about his perfect bride. Gender didn't matter to Light, his perfect one would be submissive (preferably already like that, it'd be a bother to have to train it), they'd be a little younger than him with a beautiful glow around them. They'd also be smart too, Light couldn't stand speaking with idiots that just wasted his time, such as his ex Misa. They'd cook, clean, and be his bitch, they'd never run no matter how awfully Light would treat them. Lastly, he wanted them to be able to bear children. It was a big deal to Light, he'd wanted kids scince he was in junior high. They absolutely could not be 'fixed'. His lover would be an ideal wife, and charm his family and friends. And in the first time in what seemed like forever, Light couldn't wait to get home, the thought of coming home to such a perfect thing enticed and aroused Light.

He parked his car in the garage and hurried inside. he put in a cup of 'top-ramen' in the microwave and went on his way to find his laptop. "Ryuk, I can't wait, I just have a feeling that I'm going to find the one today." Light said while scouting his house. "I don't understand you humans, I mean you're paying money for false love. Seems kinda stupid to me," Ryuk replied with a bored tone. "But what do I know, right? I mean, hell I'm a God of death I wouldn't know anything about love. And it's your money so do whatever you want with it I geuss... As long as I still get my apples."

"Don't you worry Ryuk, as long as I'm alive you'll always have apples." Light said staring at the laptop as if it was his long lost lover. He logged on and went to his search engine 'Mail Order Brides without regulation standards'. Millions of websites came up, but the second website caught Light's eyes, it read; "Beautiful men and women! From All around the World! Cheap and no regulation standards! BUY TODAY!" Light eagerly clicked on the is required, which wasn't a big deal, he signed up and signed in and started on to the next step, looking at all his choices. There were so many countries to choose from; China, Brazil, Vennesula, Columbia, Russia, Germany, France, Africa, England, and bunches more. Light started with clicking on most popular, which not only gave you the most popular countries but most wanted brides from that country too. He didn't find anyone of interest, so he just started browsing through the countries.

Light searched for hours on end, completely forgetting about his cheap ramen in the microwave. Food didn't matter right now to Light, the only thing that mattered was finding 'the one'. He knew he didn't want an asian, if he wanted a cheap asian, he'd just go to the club. He wasn't really intrested in the spanish/latino either, they have a tendency to be a little fiesty and unpredictable, but Light wanted one who'd do what he told them when he told them without a second thought. He didn't want to put up with one that'd fight and question him, when it should be like commanding a dog. Absolutely no germans, their accent disgusted Light, cause they always sounded like they were trying to hack up a loogie (eww). Although he'd love to settle with a russian, he didn't find any that tickled his fancy, and almost all of them turned out to be 'fixed' which was kinda a let down, everyone he'd had his sights on turned out to be 'fixed' and it was really starting to bum Light out.

He figured he'd search one more country, then call it quits. The last on the "Most Popular" list was England. Brits were sexy, the only concern he had was that Brits were notorious for being rebels, which wasn't going to happen, Light wasn't about to just settle with 'what he got', it was either his perfect one or he'd have to keep looking. A little after midnight he'd set his sights on the last registered bride:

Male, 25 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue-Black Height: 5'10/ 179cm Weight: 110/ 50kg Has a love of sweets, young and smart, a tad akward, hates shoes and tight-fitting clothes, top of his graduating class, NOT fixed.  
>Light clicked on a photo of the man and knew right away that it was his lover he'd been searching for for so long. under all his information read in bright read letters "GET HIM WHILE IN HIS PRIME, A FINE WIFE FOR ANYONE! CLICK HERE TO PURCHASE!" Light scrolled down and clicked the bright "PURCHASE" his total would amount to exactly 5,000USD which suprisingly was in his price range. He signed for everything and clicked the "PURCHASE" button one last time. Now it was just a matter of time until he got his new bride. He went to sleep that night knowing he'd have his wonderful wife in less than a year...<p>

-  
>Soooo...How'd ya like it? It's my very first fanfic, but if you thought it sucked please tell me ndd let me know where you think I need more work. Honestly, I have no idea how much REAL mail order brides cost (my aunt was one though so I should ask her sumtime) but it seemed like a nice price, and I absolutely do not condone that buying people is okay...usually mail order brides just wait to become a citizen then divorce your ass. *says my aunt* If you have any idea's you'd like to share with me please do! :3 Ya I know I made it sound a little like buying a pet, but that was the whole point xD. Cause he's gonna be Light's bitch! i mean wife _<br>well Please review and thank you for actully getting through it. :D

Love your favorite SuperHero, Ferocious Brosius


End file.
